


Чаепитие в полумире

by Rina_Lee



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Lee/pseuds/Rina_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: вокруг Линдта - сумасшедший и безумный полумир, а голос Гардена звучит повсюду.<br/>Примечание: Мандерли - младший брат Гардена; множественные отсылки к различным произведениям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чаепитие в полумире

Линдт брезгливо поморщился и пару раз стукнул зонтом о пол. Пространство под ним было прозрачным и кое-где отсутствовало — казалось, будто бы он идет по воздуху. Под ним то пенилась река в глубокой пропасти, то рычал огонь, то вырастали стальные шипы. Порой там расцветали яркие и удивительные цветы, и они скалились зубастыми пастями с самого дна.  
Фантазия у Гардена была безграничной.  
Еще несколько шагов Линдт прошел спокойно — вдали уже виднелся проход в чудесный сад. Там, по словам Гардена, его ждало нечто невообразимое и чудесное, а еще чашка чая. От чая Линдт благоразумно отказался, а невообразимое и чудесное могло его заинтересовать.  
Бродил он здесь уже очень долго — или недолго, границы времени стирались в этом полумире, — но Гарден появлялся ненадолго, дразнил, вел беседы, и вновь исчезал.  
Все началось с того, что Линдт последовал за маленьким мальчиком в светлой пижаме. Тот оглядывался, вертел головой, будто торопился куда-то, и бормотал что-то себе под нос. Они шли вдвоем по огромному залу, такому бесконечному, что галереи поместья Ферреро не могли с ним сравниться. Кое-где лежали детские игрушки, и мальчик иногда подбирал их и прижимал груди — а затем отшвыривал в сторону. Линдт шел за ним, но догнать его не удавалось, а затем цветная плитка на полу зала сменилась серым камнем. Ребенок пропал за одной из крохотных дверец, которая располагалась в двери побольше. Линдт открыл ее — и оказался здесь, на стеклянном полу, над грохочущей бездной на дне. Мягкий голос Гардена разливался по помещению, и Линдт слушал его, делая аккуратные шаги.  
Дверь в сад была совсем близко, когда стекло треснуло.  
И Линдт полетел вниз.  
В полете он держался так ровно, как мог — над головой он раскрыл зонт. Воздух, густой и плотный, порой рассеивался, и скорость полета менялась от ста тридцати в час — опасное превышение скорости, штраф пятнадцать евро — до безобидных десяти метров. Зонт превращался то в огромный мухомор, то в банановый лист, но при этом оставался зонтом — а Линдт оставался невозмутим.  
— Из вас прекрасная Мэри Поппинс, синьор Линдт! — голос звучал отовсюду и ниоткуда, лился из-за закрытых дверец шкафчиков, ящичков и комодов, звенел в воздухе, доносился снизу и сверху. В какую-то секунду Линдту показалось, что говорит его собственный зонт, но это был всего лишь Гарден.  
— Из вас отвратительный шутник, синьор Ферреро, — чинно откликнулся Линдт, глядя перед собой.  
Гардена перед ним не было, но была его улыбка, ведь улыбку без Гардена было куда проще представить, чем самого Гардена без улыбки.  
— Рад, что вам нравится, синьор Линдт, — та, как ей и положено, улыбалась. — Хотите узнать следующую остановку?  
В этот момент полет ускорился, но зонт — Линдт все еще твердо в это верил — помогал ему не потерять равновесие.  
— Дайте угадаю, — Линдт был в десяти секундах полета от стальных шипов. — Следующая остановка — ад?  
— Никогда вы еще не были столь прозорливы! — улыбка стала шире. А затем Линдт оказался в аду.  
Здесь томились предатели и стыл ледяной Коцит. Линдт неспешно закрыл зонтик, поправил повязку на глазу, выровнял галстук и отвороты пиджака, и только после этого скосил взгляд влево.  
— Рад, что вам нравится Данте, — тут же заметил Гарден. Теперь он бесплотным духом шел рядом, теребил прядь волос и взмахивал рукой, будто экскурсовод. — Знакомьтесь, это Иуда, это Брут, это Кассий. Они такие жалкие, верно? — он пытливо поглядел ему в глаза.  
— Неприятное зрелище, — согласился Линдт сухо — ему не было дела до древних лжецов, но ад Гардена выглядел убедительно. — Что дальше? Задание остается тем же?  
— Тем же, — Гарден самодовольно усмехнулся, но тут же посерьезнел: — Найди меня. Это не так далеко, как тебе кажется.  
— Вы слишком самоуверены, синьор Ферреро, — заметил Линдт, спокойно шагая по ледяной поверхности Коцита. — Вы знаете, я предполагал, что Данте в своих словах об исполине слегка преувеличивал, но нет. Он так… огромен.  
Он кивнул в сторону Люцифера, вмерзнувшего в лед. Здесь было не то адски холодно, не то смертельно жарко, трудно было сказать наверняка.  
— Пояс Джудекки слишком тесен для него, — с коротким смешком подтвердил Гарден. — Последуем дальше?  
— Пожалуй, во что-то более… современное, — Линдт стукнул зонтом о лед, а Гарден вновь улыбнулся.  
В этот момент ад вспыхнул ярко-зеленым огнем, и картина снова поменялась. Теперь вокруг не было ничего — сплошная бело-кафельная равнина, белое небо, и ничего больше. Линдт застыл на несколько секунд и снова тщательно встряхнул зонтик. Тот чернел куском первозданной тьмы на фоне белого пространства.  
— Вы боитесь зеркал? — осведомился голос Гардена, и не-комната тут же наполнилась тысячами зеркал: кривых, изогнутых, парящих в воздухе, стоящих на полу, больших, маленьких, в рамах и без.  
Везде Линдт видел свое отражение, и зеркала преграждали путь. Нельзя было сказать наверняка, рама перед ним или настоящее зеркало: помогал только зонт. Хрустальный звон возвестил, что перед ним стекло; Линдт молча прошел сквозь опустевшую раму.  
— Разбилось зеркало, звеня, — со вздохом продекламировал Гарден. — Ах, леди Шалот, теперь тебя ждет беда. И вас, синьор Линдт, тоже. Позволите завершить?  
Зеркала треснули в одно мгновение; осколки брызнули во все стороны. Линдт вовремя распахнул зонт и сумел защитить лицо, но что-то острое и ледяное впилось куда-то в левую часть груди.  
— Больно? — с притворной тревогой спросил Гарден, и осколки снова закружились вокруг Линдта в сумасшедшем танце. Пустые рамы зеркал зияли раскрытыми пастями чудовищ — тех чудовищ, в чьи глаза никогда нельзя смотреть.  
— Нет, — солгал Линдт, а затем понял, что не лжет.  
Перед глазами все вмиг посерело, покрылось сизой изморозью, и боли не было. В конце концов, это просто стекло.  
— Вот так горячее сердце Кая превратилось в лед, — спокойный голос Гардена грустил где-то далеко. — Но вам это не грозит, синьор Линдт, вы давно уже целиком состоите изо льда…  
И осколки рухнули на пол, сверкая, будто мириады снежинок.  
— Благодарю, — сдержано произнес Линдт и коснулся зонтом ближайшей рамы. Та отскочила в сторону легко, будто бы того и ждала. — Что дальше?  
— Время, — теперь Гарден вновь веселился. — Вы боитесь часов? Или неумолимого шага времени? И Дали, вы любите Дали, синьор Линдт? А Хайдеггера? Или, быть может, вам близок Екклесиаст? Вы будете разбрасывать камни?  
Гарден нес чушь, жонглировал именами ученых, философов, художников и поэтов, а сияющее белое пространство заполняли часы. Песочные, кварцевые и электронные — Гардена совсем не заботили детали.  
— Умолкните, — потребовал Линдт; пространство наполнил сухой стрекот стрелок, тихий шелест песка, раздражающий писк. — И уберите все это, синьор Ферреро. Я не боюсь времени.  
— Не боишься даже состариться и потерять контроль над собой, над всеми делами? — живо заинтересовался Гарден, и перед Линдтом повисло еще одно зеркало. Процесс старения был изображен довольно топорно и неоригинально: в конце концов, Линдт превращался в сморщенного старичка, не больше метра ростом, а затем падал на землю. Он хватался за горло, хрипел и что-то бормотал, через полмгновения затихал, а потом гнил — это Гарден изобразил в красках.  
За все это время Линдт не поморщился и ни на миг не переменился в лице.  
— Вы удивительны, синьор Линдт, — восторженно шепнул Гарден, и часы пропали.  
Пейзаж вновь поменялся.  
Теперь Линдт стоял по пояс в густой, мутной, темно-синей воде. Он попробовал сделать шаг вперед, но та не зашевелилась — больше вода напоминала какое-то сырое желе или овсяный туман. Она пахла неприятно и странно, но стоило принюхаться — и запах пропал. В воде горели сотни маленьких огоньков — то гасли, то зажигались вновь.  
— Души мертвых, — вполголоса подсказал Гарден, и вода вздрогнула от его голоса. — Вы боитесь мертвых?  
Линдт напрягся, а затем сделал шаг вперед. И еще один. Где-то послышался очередной восторженный вздох.  
— Ты вообще чего-то боишься? — спросил Гарден очень тихо. Огоньки продолжали вспыхивать и мерцать в густой воде, а дальше, кажется, виднелся берег. — Хоть чего-то?  
Какое-то время стояла тишина — тот вид тишины абсолютной, не нарушаемой даже дуновением ветра.  
— Нет, — отрезал Линдт и решительно направился к берегу.  
Воды овсяного желе покорно расступались перед ним.

— Ты пришел, — Гарден — настоящий Гарден, живой настолько, насколько это возможно в полумире — сидел в кресле с высокой спинкой и держал в руках чашку.  
Рядом стояло еще одно кресло, и на крохотном столике теснился роскошный чайный сервиз. Вокруг лежали, висели, валялись и стояли тысячи мелочей, все было завалено тысячами полубезумных деталей. Здесь были стаканы с замочной скважиной и тарелки изо льда, табуретка, покрытая иголками, и зеркало, которое отражало человека без кожи. Вокруг висели гардины, шторы, занавески и тюли, а на них сидели цветные мотыльки, бабочки и пауки. Здесь, казалось, было все на свете: но не было дверей и окон.  
— Присаживайся, — Гарден гостеприимно улыбнулся и кивнул на кресло рядом со своим. — Ты будешь чай, или, может, напиток из песка?  
— Ты обещал показать что-то особенное, — напомнил Линдт и сложил руки на коленях. Он не хотел прикасаться ко всему, что устроил здесь Гарден, и хотел уйти отсюда в ближайшие полчаса. — Я выполнил уговор.  
— Ах, это, — Гарден враз поскучнел и повертел в руках чашку с чаем. — Прости. Я солгал. Здесь нет ничего интересного. У него, конечно, богатое воображение, но вряд ли что-то из его мира понравится тебе.  
Последнюю фразу он произнес тихо, почти неслышно, и Линдт приподнял брови.  
— Ты говоришь о том… — начал было он, но продолжить Гарден ему не дал.  
— Тебе достаточно того, что ты нашел меня, — тоном, не допускающим выражений, сообщил он. — А прочее — детали. И может все-таки… чай? — он иронически улыбнулся.  
Линдт не удивился ни на долю секунды. Какое-то время он привычными жестами разглаживал свой пиджак и поправлял галстук, а затем протянул руку за чашкой.  
— Липовый, — велел он и выпрямил спину.  
Гарден рассмеялся, и в воздухе повисло блюдо — неужели Линдт сомневался хоть на секунду? — с золотистыми ракушками-мадлен.  
— Трюизм, — сообщил Линдт, но пирожное взял. — Ты хочешь остаться здесь или уйти?  
— Зависит от того, что хочешь ты, — Гарден откинулся на спинку своего кресла и мечтательно закатил глаза. — Оставаться? Уходить? Выбирай, Линдт. Я ведь не зря тебя сюда звал.  
— Уходить, — Линдт отставил чашку и поднялся на ноги. — Немедленно, Гарден.  
— О, — произнес он это чуть разочарованно. Затем аккуратно сдвинул чайник на подносе и поправил сервиз; снял со шторы одного из пауков и примостил у себя на плече. — Тогда открой, будь добр, дверь.  
Линдт оглянулся. Двери в комнате по-прежнему не было, но пространство в сюрреализме никогда не бывает закрытым: в комнате всегда есть зеркало.  
Он коснулся прозрачного стекла — на него глядело человеческое тело со снятой кожей — и провел по нему ладонью.  
Комната растаяла, будто бы ее никогда не было. Напоминал о прошедшем только вкус бисквита во рту.

Гарден полулежал на своей кровати, опираясь на локоть, и насмешливо смотрел на Линдта. Сам он был рядом — верно, он был в этом доме днем, но в голове не было никаких воспоминаний о том, как день перетек в ночь.  
— Ты расскажешь все, что было, — произнес Линдт утвердительно, а после вдруг заметил, что одет Гарден был только в одеяло. Да и на нем было не больше одежды.  
— Ты сам поймешь, — пообещал Гарден чуть ехидно, и пододвинулся ближе; одеяло сползло с его бедер. — Я ведь говорил, Линдт. Это не мой мир.  
Ветер колыхал занавески на распахнутом окне; тихо поскрипывала дверь шкафа. На противоположной стене холодно блестело огромное зеркало, и Линдт видел их отражения в нем. Обычные, как всегда показывают зеркала.  
— Странно, — произнес он вполголоса, не отводя взгляда от зеркала. Это все нужно было осмыслить, но Гарден не дал бы ни одного ответа. — Не твой?  
— Только тихо, — вдруг произнес он полушепотом, когда Линдт сел в кровати. — За стеной спит мой младший брат.  
Будто бы в подтверждение его слов, рядом раздался пронзительный детский плач.  
— И ему снятся кошмары, — негромко закончил Гарден.


End file.
